


You complete(ly frustrate) me

by Gemzy



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, H2OWILDCAT - Fandom, I am Wildcat - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Height Differences, Height Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemzy/pseuds/Gemzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan gets off on how much taller Tyler is than him. He’d never admit to it, but he loves Tyler and Tyler is so fucking skilled at getting things out of him and once it’s out it’s out, there's no going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You complete(ly frustrate) me

**Author's Note:**

> For my two little dorks who I love so much, and for the few who don't actually mind the existence of this ship.   
> Follow me lostindaydreams-gemz.tumblr.com, send me prompts

You complete(ly frustrate) me

_~ I try out a smile and I aim it at you_. _  
You must have missed it, you always do._

 

“Jonathan,” Tyler says, breathless, looking down at him and there’s that grin on Tyler’s face that’s a mix of amusement and fondness. “You’re so small,” Tyler says, and of course Jonathan knows that, Tyler consistently tells him that, it used to annoy him but now Jonathan loves it.

He gets off on how much taller Tyler is than him. He’d never admit to it, but he loves Tyler and Tyler is so fucking skilled at getting things out of him and once it’s out it’s out, there’s no going back. Jonathan couldn’t help it; every time Tyler glared at him during their gang meet ups it always set his skin ablaze, Tyler’s grey/blue eyes boring holes into his sky blue orbs. Always smirking, as he watched the older man squirm under his watchful gaze. He loved that Tyler was an ass most of the time but gentle and caring underneath to those he loved, comforting and encouraging. Protective and feral when someone hurt those he cared about.  
The playful teasing they always shared became borderline flirting and soon together they were playing solo games of Mortal Kombat X together and GTA V in public lobbies, annoying random players and blowing stuff up. Each of them trading stories of their childhood and their hometown, both of them only 10 hour drive apart and living in small towns. Tyler learnt that Jonathan’s sister dated Luke when he was a kid and even though they broke up they still remained friends, he also learnt that Jonathan could play piano and drums, that he watched a lot of movies and TV shows, something that Tyler already knew, and he had a Staffordshire Bull Terrier called Maxx that suffered for Astraphobia, just like Jonathan.

In turn Jonathan learned about Tyler’s childhood, he learned that he had a German Shepard as a kid and was devastated when it died from old age, he learned that Tyler could play guitar and loved rock music, that he loved big cars and loved playing cards, something that his dad and brothers taught him. He learned that Tyler was bisexual, just like him and that sometimes he missed his girlfriend Kelly. That they broke up because she was in love with someone else, and sometimes when Tyler had had too much to drink he would Skype call Jonathan and tell him that he didn’t feel good enough, that anyone and everyone would all eventually leave him. Just like Kelly.

But Tyler eventually got better; he started to smile and laugh more in the games he played together with all their friends. Joking and fooling around like he used to do before the break-up, continuously uploading content for his fans most of his videos including Jonathan, something that his fans ate up, seeing as most of them thought for some stupid reason that they hated each other. In the next months and years to follow they had only grown closer. Both of them, driving the long distance to visit each other and spending the weekend playing games together, live streaming and visiting their friends on occasional road-trips.

And Jonathan can remember in vivid clarity the first time they both got closer than friends were meant to and shared their first kiss. It was on one of their road trips to visit Nogla and Lui who were staying with Craig in LA. It was _meant_ to be a clear and sunny day but as always the weather man was wrong and in came a storm, thunder rumbling in the clouds and rain lashing the roads making them slippery and dangerous. Off on the side of the highway was a guest hotel that was quickly being filled with travellers trying to get away from the storm.  
Tyler being adamant that they should pull in for the night until the storm was over, remembering Jonathan’s astraphobia and seeing how nervous and tense he was in the car beside him. Pulling up to the small hotel they both grabbed their equipment and ran toward the entrance both getting soaked to the bone in the process. Jonathan remembers being thankful that their equipment didn’t get damaged by the rain, but not being able to say the same for his and Tyler’s clothing. His shirt and hoodie clinging to his body and remembering seeing the way other guests were looking at him, and Tyler shuffling closer to him and guiding him to the front desk and asking the attendant if they had any rooms available, and managing to get them a double room but the downside was that it only had a single double bed instead of two twins. But they could deal, they had shared the same room before, just not a bed before, but they were friends and friends sometimes shared beds.

He remembered entering the room and them both checking their bags and making sure that their laptops were both okay, Tyler offering the chance to shower and change first to him and Jonathan refusing saying that Tyler was more prone to catching a cold than him so he should go first. Pulling off his soaking hoodie while saying so, his white t-shirt underneath sticking to his stomach and chest and when he looks back up at Tyler he sees him staring at him, his eyes alight with something Jonathan can’t name and it causes him to flush a bright pink underneath Tyler’s watchful gaze.   
“You’re shivering,” Tyler states and the husky sound of his voice causes a thrill to race up his spine.   
“Yeah,” he remembers gasping out looking up into Tyler’s eyes unconsciously moving closer to him and the next thing he knows he’s standing up on his tip-toes and Tyler’s hand is reaching down to cup his jaw and they’re kissing.

Kissing Tyler is like being hit face – first with Fireworks, everything lights up, and his blood feels carbonated, fizzling through his veins. It overwhelming and at the same time not enough. Their wet clothes still cling to their body, but he no longer feels cold, instead everything is too warm and his skin feels flushed and feverish.   
Stepping closer to Jonathan, Tyler moves until he has him up against the wall, but isn’t using the advantage he has in height and muscle as much as he could. Tyler is just pressing him there, crowding into his space then his hands creep up Jonathan’s sides, firm and big, hot against his damp skin. He pushes, just a bit, so Jonathan’s back is firmly against the wall.  
“Good?” Tyler asks. And Jonathan remembers replying with a breathless “God, yes”   
And with that affirmation Tyler takes the last half step closer, surging forward until Jonathan is trapped between the wall and Tyler’s firm body.   
It isn’t the best angle, their hips don’t line up right, and it’s a stretch to kiss, but Jonathan enjoys the way Tyler’s hands travel across his skin, searching for tender places. The wall behind him is solid. It won’t let him move away and neither would Tyler.   
Jonathan throws his arms around Tyler’s broad shoulders to pull himself up, getting up on his tiptoes to pull them into a better kiss.

It’s overwhelming again, he feels on feverish and fire is singing through his veins. Every touch of Tyler’s tongue to his sends sparks of pleasure down his spine, every touch and caress is so in sync with the other.   
Part of it is the simple fact that they know each other so well, instincts deep within themselves, telling them exactly what the other needs. Instincts telling Tyler just how much strength to use when holding Jonathan, and telling him just how long and deep he should kiss Jonathan, and when it was time to let him breathe. He thinks to himself that he knows Jonathan’s body better than anyone else in world.

Jonathan let’s his shirt get pushed up over his ribs, let’s Tyler’s big hands settle on his chest and he watches as Tyler’s hands rise and fall with his breaths. First he arches into the touch, and then pulls away so Tyler can tug the layer from his body, Tyler stripping off his own in the process. Suddenly there’s all this bare skin, which isn’t anything new, they’ve seen each other semi-naked on several occasions at Evan’s house, swimming in his pool or them all taking trips to the beach.   
And he sighs in relief at the feeling of Tyler’s skin on his. Then they’re back together for another kiss. It’s at the perfect angle for Jonathan to plant his warm, wet mouth on Tyler’s vulnerable neck, biting playfully before running his tongue over Tyler’s jugular. Tyler groans and falls forward, losing his footing in a way that puts his full weight into pinning Jonathan back against the wall.

Jonathan stops to take a breath while Tyler steadies himself, then he’s smiling down at Jonathan and his hands are moving to grip at Jonathan’s hips, squeezing them gently before lifting, partly using the wall as leverage. Instinctively Jonathan wraps his legs around Tyler’s waist, bringing them together, skin against skin. It makes kissing easier.  
There was no strain to reach, only a comfortable distance for their mouths to meet, hot and wet, endlessly, or at least until they needed to breathe.   
It’s different from any other kiss Jonathan’s ever received, kisses that are all clumsy and warm instead Tyler changes his kisses from rushed heat and bruised lips, to tender and soft, and Tyler’s holding him as though he was something precious.   
It doesn’t matter what he’s used to, this is good.  
They kiss, and roll their hips together, and it’s all very good. Nothing much more than kissing happened that time, but it changed the rhythm of their friendship dramatically. Everything changed, Tyler always teased him but everything he did was now with a gentle look in his pale eyes. Whenever they were together with their friends or wandering down a crowded area, Tyler would always put his hand on the small of Jonathan’s back or have a gentle hand on his wrist, guiding him and smirking at the amused look Jonathan would send him. And the kisses he received always left him flustered and wanting, _needing_ more.

Their friends obviously knew what was going on between them, but they didn’t mind, just casually teased them with grins stretched across their faces.

The relationship or whatever it was between then continued and grew, until it came to the point that Tyler began leaving little knickknacks around Jonathan’s house, clothing and games, buying little things like a blue teddy-bear and leaving it on his side of Jonathan’s bed, and Jonathan doing the same in return, leaving his own small possessions, a extra toothbrush sitting in a holder beside Tyler’s, his favourite blue hoodie and dvd’s that he either bought or downloaded that he thought Tyler would like. He loves it, that he’s somehow managed to dig his way underneath Tyler’s skin and made himself a home deep inside his bones. He loves it when Tyler wakes up Jonathan is the first thing he thinks about, texting him and sending him silly pictures that amuse him. He loves the sound of Tyler’s voice on the other end of the line when he’s telling him in vivid detail just how many fingers are inside of him, telling him how hard he was and whimpering that he wishes Tyler was inside him, filling him up and stretching him open. He loves the gasped _fuck Jonathan,_ Tyler lets out before both of them are cumming crying out each other’s name.  
And he loves it when Tyler holds him down when they fuck, or when Tyler grips Jonathan’s hips as he bounces him up and down on his lap, or when Tyler presses him up against the wall, towering over him as he rocks into him, and fuck, that the part that Jonathan loves the most. The feeling of Tyler’s skin, slide against his and the warmth of it all it torn away at him. It took away all his ambition and replaced it with lust. He wanted to feel, to taste. His entire body throbbing with want and his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. Tyler would just smirk at him, knowing what he was doing to Jonathan’s body. He loved it, loved watching him twist and writhing beneath him.

His small height is something that sometimes gets on his nerves, but only when it concerns other people. He doesn’t like it when other people crowd into him and tower over him. Only Tyler is allowed to do that, he only feels comfortable with him doing it.   
And it’s not that he minds being smaller, really, just that it’s embarrassing when Tyler waits for a kiss on his cheek and Jonathan has to stand on his tiptoes just to do it and it usually lands on Tyler’s jaw instead. Then there’s how Tyler likes to wrap him in his arms and fuck, it always gets to him when he feels Tyler’s hot breath against his ear, telling him just how much he wants him.  
Wants to hold him down and push one finger into him, then another, then one more, just to see how much he can take. He’s so small, so tight, and so perfect.   
Jonathan would moan he’d squirm against Tyler and demand that he fuck him immediately and Tyler would just laugh, telling him that he isn’t cute when he’s impatient.   
Which suits Jonathan just fine, because cute definitely isn’t what he’s aiming for.  

So when Tyler coos “You’re so small,” at him he responses in the only way he can. “Fuck you,” he huffs, but there’s no heat in his words. Just affection as he reaches for Tyler and Tyler grins, leaning in to press his lips against Jonathan’s forehead. He then continues to thrust into him, hitting the sweet spot inside of him that makes him see stars again and again.   
“You’re so big” Jonathan says breathlessly, and there’s that spark in Tyler’s eyes as he laughs shakily. Causing Jonathan to moan and arch his back at the vibration.   
“Filling me up, fucking me open –   
There’s that devil-may-care grin on his face again and Jonathan groans, arching against Tyler as he grips his hips and thrust into him and _fuck_. Jonathan groans, clenching around Tyler’s cock and Jonathan hisses at how deep Tyler goes, nails sinking down into Tyler’s tanned skin.   
It doesn’t take long for Jonathan to come, spilling all over his stomach and moaning long and deep in the back of his throat at the feeling of Tyler’s warm, wetness filling him up, pleasure racing up his spine and causing his nerves endings to sing.

On some days when they do nothing but lie in bed all day, Tyler does nothing more than hold him down and fuck him into the mattress, Jonathan’s cock leaking pre-cum all over the bed sheets and begging Tyler to let him cum. Shaking every time Tyler goes in as far as he can go before pulling out again, his large hands caressing down Jonathan’s flank to his waist and across his hips, fingers gentle and teasing.   
And it always ends the same with both of them gasping each other’s names into the others mouth, tongues tangled together and pressing bruising kisses to the other’s lips, Tyler biting and sucking at his lips until their red and stinging, and whispering declarations of his affection against his skin. After cleaning each other up they always end up tangled up in each other limbs, talking nonsense and Jonathan’s lips always end up traveling back to Tyler’s, his taste addictive and never failing to leave his head spinning.

This is the man he loves, and he tells him so, whispering is against his lips before sliding down and breathlessly gasping at the feeling of being filled and complete once more. This is the man who completely frustrates him and he _fucking loves it._

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Then please review it & send me more prompts.


End file.
